


Iron Man/Mystique

by AccioSophie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jennifer Lawrence - Freeform, Robert Downey Jr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioSophie/pseuds/AccioSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post X Men: First Class and in the Iron Man movies. Magneto wants a machine like Cerebro but the only mind he knows of that is smart enough to create it is Tony Stark. Raven enitially hates him but things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after 'X Men: First Class' and Iron Man 1 so there is no general time line, I'm more focusing on the characters.

"Your right Magneto, the giant blue cat has been making more inventions for their team. There is going to be no point at all if we don't get somebody like that." Emma said pacing up and down the lavishly dressed living room where her fellow team members currently occupied.

"What have they made?" Raven asked half asleep while glancing outside at the late night/early morning dark sky. She was sitting close next to Erik which amused the other Brotherhood members. Many of them, especially Emma after reading Erik's thoughts, thought they were romantically linked.

"Some kind of fancy helmet, not like yours Magneto." Emma sharply added upon remembering her leader's fondness of the helmet he stole from her mentor. "It can track mutants all over the world and root out the ones with the most potential. Like what you did to recruit Angel." Emma tilted her head towards the winged woman who looked down at the floor.

"Cerebro." Raven and Erik said in unison.

"So we need something to counter it?" Riptide asked looking outwards at the window.

"No." Azazel said. "We need something similar so that we can do the same thing, maybe a more powerful one."

"Just a few problems with that. Who can we get to make us something like that and is Emma strong enough to use something that powerful?"

Emma scoffed at Angel's doubt in her power.

"I have an idea." Riptide murmured breaking the small silence of thought that surround the room. "Well, we need someone as clever as Beast, how about Tony Stark?"

"He won't do it." Raven said immediately. "I mean come on, why would he? He has nothing to involve him to our cause does he? Most of us where tortured and had to hide our mutations but when he outs himself as Iron Man he got praise and publicity which would have done wonders for his company. He won't help. Has no reason to want too."

"Don't you like the Iron Man?" Erik asked.

"I don't know him not have an opinion. What I don't like is how easy he has it."

"Good. We shall speak to him seeing as he is the only mind that we know of good enough to build a cerebro replica. Raven, you and Azazel shall come with me. The rest of you can look for more of that material my helmet is made from. Understood?"

The brotherhood members nodded and started to exit the room for however little remaining hours of sleep they had left. Erik took Raven's arm and waited to speak until the other members where gone from the room.

"What is it?" Raven asked in a tired yet still sweet noise that escaped her sapphire lips.

"I want you to use your guise tomorrow. We all know that the way to get a man like Tony to listen is to have a pretty face on show and although you are stunning in blue, he might not respond as we want him too."

"I understand, Magneto." She said smiling as she left the room.

"It's Erik."


	2. Chapter 2

He was pacing around his office in the tall white building of Stark Industries holding while reading an article about his known alter-ego Iron Man.

IRON MAN CAUSES HAVOK AT STARK INDUSTRIES EXPO was the headline of the page with a matching picture of him and Rodney fighting Whiplash. "You won't do yourself any good reading those you know." Came the voice of Pepper Potts, his current girlfriend.

"I can't help it, you know what I'm like." He said smiling before kissing her cheek.

"Mr. Stark your next appointment is here." Said the telephone on his desk projecting the voice of the receptionist.

"I better go." Pepper said exiting the office. No more than two minutes later two more people filled his office staring curiously at the inventor. The man was tall with brown hair and dark green eyes which reflected both authority and anger. Standing to his right was a beautiful young woman not yet in her twenties with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She didn't seem as fazed with Tony as the older man did which made him quite curious.

"Can I help you?" He asked not taking his eyes of Raven.

"We need you to build something for us. A machine able to track mutants only but only can be used by us." Informed Magneto.

"Mutants?" Tony asked. He was unaware that mutants such as Erik and Raven existed.

"Yes, mutants." Raven said slightly bored of the conversation. "Evolved humans with special abilities."

"Like with my suit?"

"Nothing like it at all!" Raven snapped. "Mutants are born with their abilities and don't aquire them bu putting on a tin suit."

"It's Iron. Hence the name Iron Man."

"Well, Iron Man, what do you as to building this machine?" Erik asked addressing Tony in a much softer tone than Raven did.

"I'd have to see about how I can create it first. I've never built anything like that before and plus I will need to know what you will be using it for before I start to plan. Once I've designed it then we will talk about payment."

"We need it track down other mutants like ourselves and make sure they have somewhere to go and form a sort of alliance with them." Erik replied. "Payment isn't a problem, we have money for you."

"Great well then I will get to designing it but I will need to work with one of you as I know nothing about mutants."

"This is Mystique." Erik said as Raven held out her hand. "I will go and fetch Azazel. Mystique, you can work with Tony." He nodded towards Tony in a friendly way and exited the office.

"Mystique? What kind of a name is that?" He asked grinning.

"A much cooler one than Iron Man."

"I like you." He said shaking her hand softly.

"Pity it is unrequited." She smirked and then started to walk out of his office. He took hold of her arm, stopping her exit.

"Let's have to lunch to discuss the project." He said with a grin that showed he was only interested in one thing. He took a card from his desk and quickly wrote down his number.

"I'm free tomorrow but don't expect anything else other than lunch. I'm not that type of girl." She took the card and headed out after Erik, feeling flattered that Erik had trusted her to work on such a big project but also that she attracted Tony Stark, despite what she thought of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven walked to the outside of Ferrum, the restaurant where she would meet with Tony Stark for their first meeting over the replica of cerebro he would make. She peered inside while fidgeting with the neck line of her simple black dress still looking for any sign of the inventor. She took in the surroundings of the luxry restaurant. It was brightly lit and full of well dressed rich businessmen who where either partnered with their wives or associates but the ones further back of the windows were most likely with their mistresses. After looking over her reflection in the window she decided she was happy with how she looked she removed her white mac and entered the large gleaming glass doors. As she entered the restaurant Tony watched her looking for him from the back of the room. He smiled to himself when she looked lost thinking how she still attracted him. After a few minutes she was led towards him by one of the servers. He stood up and held her chair out showing that he was a gentleman. "Why are we all the way back here?" She asked as she sat down.

"Just thought we could use a bit of privacy to talk."He replied looking down at the menu. "I think I will have the pasta. What about you?"

"Erm, probably the same. Have you thought about how you could build the machine?"

"I've got a few ideas but I'm not too sure they will work. How do you want it to be activated?"

The waitress came over and took their orders. "Through the brain but we want it to only be activated by a certain brain, that of a telepath."

"I take it you have a telepath on your team. Yeah ok, I can give it a try but it will take a very long time. Are you prepared to be spending a lot of time with me Mystique?" He moved his hand slightly closer to hers and started to gently rub the surface of her right hand with fingers. After a few seconds she gently moved her hand to under the table, away from Tony.

"I don't mind." She said leaning in to kiss him but just as she was barely centimeters away from his lips she whispered "But I'm sure your girlfriend would." Raven moved away then and said goodbye to her business partner leaving him sat alone in the restaurant. Tony sat in awe gazing at the blonde woman who had just walked away from him. Not one single (or taken woman for that matter) had ever walked away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven was lying on the couch next to bright orange fire looking over some of the ideas Tony had written down about the new Cerebro they were planning together. She felt someone lift up her legs, sit down at the bottom of the couch and place her legs back down but this time on the persons lap. She turned and saw Erik leaving over her close to her face trying to read the notes. "Ever heard of personal space?" She asked sarcastically.

"I wanted to see the progress on Cerebro; I assume it's going good as you are spending so much time with Stark." Erik said not holding back the distaste in his voice.

She looked up from the pad of notes filled with sketches and equations. "We have a few ideas but they all still need a lot of work on them so I will need to be spending time with him on the project for it to work. You don't mind do you?"

He thought for a moment already knowing the answer but not wanting to say it. "I know what his reputation is with beautiful attractive women as do you. I'm just worried that the more time you spend with him the more you will come to like him."

"Where has this come from?" Raven asked nearly shouting. She was sitting up now with her legs crossed on one seat of the cream couch.

"I can see a change in you. Your eyes light up when you talk about him and I don't like it."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"And you know why we aren't together. It was your choice if you remember the night before Cuba."

"I didn't mean that Raven. I'm worried about you with him, you changing I mean. I was thinking that maybe Emma might be better suited to working with Stark than you as it is her mutation that will be used to activate Cerebro."

"No way, I helped start this project and I am going to finish it." She stood up and walked out of the room but before exiting she turned around to address Erik. "And if I sleep with him or not it isn't any of your business. You made that clear."


	5. Chapter 5

She was angry over her confrontation with Erik. He had no right to be jealous of her or have any say over who she chose to be with. He was her boss now and she was his subordinate that relationship could not go any further. Walking down the streets of New York she started to wonder about Tony. He is good looking, yes, but with a horrible reputation on how he treats women and I don't want to be another notch on his bedpost. He must have enough already. She thought to herself. And Pepper, isn't he dating her? But if he is then why would he want to flirt with me? Solutions kept bubbling around in her head until she had enough. Turning the corner at the end of the street she saw a club that a few of her waitress friends used to talk about. It was very big and covered in a flame red colour. The colour of his suit she thought. Shocked that she could easily make such a link to Tony she walked into the club and sat down on one of the cushioned bar stools and ordered a drink. After two more drinks she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around still sipping her drink and found herself staring upwards and Tony himself. "Please tell me you are not here on your own." He said taking a seat next to her.

"I am. Just needed a break that's all. How come you are on your own? I thought you of all people would have a date on Friday night."

He chuckled and drank some of the large drink he was holding in his hand. "I tried to get Pepper to come on a date but she hates places like this and hates to see me drinking so she left before even coming in."

"And you didn't follow her?" She asked over the blaring music.

"No, she needs some space to cool off so I gave it to her."

Raven just nodded and went back to her drink. The music changed to a lively upbeat song that she couldn't stop tapping her foot on the bottom of the stool in time with the rhythm. Tony was watching her feet tap along and smiled to himself. He stood up, downed the rest of his drink and took hold of Raven's hand. "What are you doing?" She asked half shocked half terrified.

"Dancing, your foot tapping is going to drive me insane if you don't stop so we can put it to use." He said with a grin that stretched from both sides of his ears.

"You have a girlfriend and-"

"-it is just one dance Raven." He said interrupting her. He led her to the middle of the dancing crowd on the dance floor and pulled her close to him so their noses where just centimeters from touching as the music blurred face to face, toe to toe. Heart to high as we hit the floor. The music took on a more lively swaying turn and the pair danced for the next three songs. The music finished and both where tired but did not move off the dance floor. They just looked deep into each other. He was still holding her waist when someone bumped into them which snapped them out of their trance. "Let's get a drink." Tony said letting his breath out.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few drinks in the bar the pair decided it was getting late and decided to head home. Raven thought that Erik had suffered enough and was starting to get tired plus she thought the more time she would spend with Tony this night would mean she be more inclined to waking up the next morning in his house and being ushered out by the infamous Pepper Potts. She said a quick goodbye to him upon reaching his black Audi R8 Spot and started to walk down the road pulling out her phone. Just as she was about to dial Azazel's number she turned back to face the car as Tony shouted her name. "I'll give you a lift. You can't walk home this late its dangerous this time of night plus you will freeze." He held the door open for her while staring at her with wide puppy-dog eyes.

"Seriously?" She asked laughing while walking to the car. "You are using the puppy-dog eyes? I'm sure it's illegal for old people do that."

"I'm not old!"

"Middle-aged then." She laughed as she buckled the seat belt.

He moved the car away with amazing concentration for a man who had been drinking and dancing. The roads where quiet and dark as the Audi raced past the deserted streets as Raven guided Tony towards the Brotherhood headquarters. Once they had arrived Tony got out and opened the door for Raven. She said thank you and started to walk into the house but before she did, she turned back, sighed and then started to walk again.

"I had fun tonight." Tony said as she reached the door. He walked towards her so that they where, for the second time that night, only centimetres apart from touching. "It was the first time in so long that I actually let loose. I honestly loved the dancing, you where great." He moved closer to Raven and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Tony you-" She was cut off from speaking as his kisses became even more passionate and forceful. After a few seconds she started to return the gesture but soon stopped when a loud buzzing came from Tony's phone. At first he left it and moved in for another kiss but was soon stopped by Raven holing him back. "We can't do this. You are unavailable and we are partners in a business deal. Do you have any idea how inappropriate that is?"

"Of course I know but I don't care about the deal. Me and Pepper are pretty much over. We can't even go five minutes without an argument."

"That doesn't mean you try and make out with me just because your relationship is failing."

"Present tense actually. Failed. My relationship has failed and don't pretend like you don't want this as much as I do." He said leaning if for another kiss but once again his efforts were thwarted as she pushed him back.

"I am not a rebound and I am not pretending anything. Goodnight Tony. We can talk tomorrow; maybe, once Cerebro is done we can talk about if there is even an us. Until then I'm not jeopardizing anything." She turned and walked into the house leaving Tony dumbstruck. As he turned thinking about the blonde women who had refused his advances. Even when Pepper had refused him she had eventually come around to the idea of them two as a couple and he was determined to make Raven see his point. He smiled to himself as he put the car keys in the lock. A small sharp gust of wind that only last a few seconds made him turn around. Before his eyes had even locked onto the person standing in front of him he was hit to the ground by the force of a fist. His attacker kicked him while he was down, although carefully avoiding his chest piece and then attacked his face. His chest heaved for air but each time that happened a sharp pain appeared in his stomach, face and ribs.

"Stay away from her." The attacker whispered. Just as his eyes closed no longer fighting to see he crumpled on the floor.

I need the suit he thought as everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

"...Goodnight Tony. We can talk tomorrow; maybe, once Cerebro is done we can talk about if there is even an us. Until then I'm not jeopardising anything." Raven turned away and headed inside the house locking Tony outside. She stood against the door for a few seconds that seemed to go on for minutes until she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What is the matter?" Erik asked from the doorway of the room. He had heard and saw everything what had happened between Tony and Raven and had an unusual mix of emotion eating away at him. First there was anger that she could have been so stupid to let me kiss her and that she was interested in him. Second, there was pride that she turned down his advances and wanted to focus on the project. The mix of the two was not a good one and left Erik struggling with how to talk to her.

"Nothing is the matter, I'm fine." She said coldly. She was obviously still angry at her leader from their last conversation.

"I saw you with Stark."

"So what? He kissed me and I kissed him. Nothing to do with you and for the record yes I am attracted to him and would love for something to happen but I am not some kid who is dumb enough to let their responsibilities slide." She was standing up now but stormed past her leader into her room. He waited for a few small minutes and summoned the Devil himself, Azazel.

"There is a man outside. He has been harassing Mystique, sort him out but do not kill him. Warn him to stay away."

"Why will you not do it yourself, sir?"

"I have a deal with him. Plus I am emotionally involved. Just do it quick."

She was dressed for bed in simple multicolored striped pastel pajama bottoms and a plain white vest top. There came a loud groaning outside and as she peered curiously out of her bedroom window she saw that Tony's car was still outside the house. I had been at least fifteen minutes since she left him at the door. Exiting her room she ran down the stairs and out into the yard where she watched as a semi-unconscious Tony moaned in agony each time a breath escaped his lips. Aiding him to stand up by putting his arm around her shoulder she walked with him inside the house and up to her room where she placed him on her bed exiting the room but returning a few minutes later with bandages, medicine and other various items. Slowly she undressed him to his boxer shorts, fed him some paracetamol and cleaned his body from the blood and bandaged him up the best her inexperienced hands could do. "Raven?" He groaned as she turned off the light.

"I'm here, go to sleep Tony you need rest."

"Where ar...are you sleeping?" He asked turning his head to face Raven who was kneeling on the floor.

"I have a sleeping bag under my bed." She said pulling it out from underneath the simple wooden bed. There was a slight patting noise coming from Tony as he was patting the space next to him on the bed signalling for her to lie next to him. "Do you not remember the conversation we had earlier?" He nodded but continued to pat the empty space. "You aren't going to give up are you?" she asked rhetorically smiling as she crawled under the covers next to Tony. He moved his arm around her so she was practically hugging. "I'm sorry about all the questions but do you have any idea who did this to you?"

There was some heavy breathing from the injured man. "There was smoke. It was red and black."


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was shining through the window as Raven woke up to the glare with the sunlight glaring in her eyes. Slowly she sat upwards trying not wake her sleeping injured companion. Looking down at him she loved how he looked in the morning with the sunlight cast over half his sleeping face. She gently started to move off the bed by crawling over him so that she would not make any noise but the second she was above him he opened his eyes. "I thought you said you didn't want this yet?" He smiled. She laughed a little and tried to move off from above him but he kept hold of her wrists. "I think we could get used to this position."

"Seriously? You have only just woke up and you are trying to get me into your pants?"

"Well, you are already on my pants I didn't think getting you into them would be that hard." He laughed. The laughter was soon stopped by a slap from Raven that wasn't too hard to hurt him but enough to make him let go of her wrists and cease his laughing. "Wait, where are you going?" Tony asked slightly alarmed.

"To get some breakfast, it's morning." She smiled. He just stared at her face as the sunlight hit it illuminating her face and making her normally blonde hair look a bright and shiny gold colour. "Want some?" She asked looking down at her feet to avoid eye contact with Tony. He nodded and she exited the room to find Azazel in the kitchen talking with Angel. "Hey Angel, will you give me a minute with Azazel please?" She asked. Angel wale=ked out the room eyeing up the pair as she left. Raven waited a minute before addressing Azazel. "Ok so why the hell did you attack Tony? He did nothing to you or any of us except help us build something that we need."

"I was under orders to hurt and warn him."

"Orders? Who ordered you to do that and warn him from what?"

There was a moment of silence before Azazel spoke again. "He said the man was harassing you and wanted him to stay away."

"Who told you do it?"

"Magneto."

She looked at Azazel's hard red face and determined that he wasn't lying. What reason would he have to lie? None. "Where is he?" She asked not withholding the anger in her voice.

"In the study. But Rave-"

She ignore him and stormed out of the kitchen and into Erik's study where he was sat reading some German paper with a picture of a crazed man on the cover. He looked up just as she came storming in but before he could address her she slapped him across the face. He bolted up and took hold of her wrists with such force that made her wince in pain. He did not let go but moved his close directly in front of hers. "What was that for?" He asked calmly.

"You had no reason to send Azazel to attack him when he is helping us. None."

"I am your leader and you should not do that. What I do to people should not be questioned by anyone below me."

"Charles was our leader before Cuba." She said staring back at him. The name of her brother and his friend set slightly off his balance and he let go of her wrists. "He was our leader, brother, helper and teacher who did not nothing but help us and you hurt him so much worse than a slap for not having the same opinion as you." She said rubbing her red wrists.

"Charles was an accident. He was never meant to be hurt. You know that was an accident."

Nice comeback Raven heard in her head. It was Emma Frost eavesdropping on their confrontation.

"I know..."

"Then why say it? You know how I have felt about that since it happened."

"To get you to understand. Me and Stark are just working together on your Cerebro. I wouldn't jeopardise that so just leave it at that. I doubt he will even continue to make it now though."

"But you want him?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't let that get in the way of our mission. I have prejudiced against because of my species just like you. Trust me for once." She exited the study and went straight back to her room to see Tony sitting on the end of bed.

"I heard shouting."

"Yeah that was me and Erik. I found out he was the one who attacked you and I slapped him for it. I told him you might not want to continue with Cerebro."

"I'm not going to continue with it. I expected to be treated better but I wasn't so that isn't going to happen. He will have to find someone else."

"I'm sorry about him it-"

"-isn't your fault. I'm going to leave now. I'll see you around." He got up to leave followed by Raven. She pulled him back to her and started to kiss him with so much force that made Tony shocked. The kisses got more and more passionate so much that he felt Raven's hand reach down into his pants. His knees began to weaken so she left him towards the bed. He was now on top of her removing various items of clothing so that both of them where wearing next to nothing. He stopped kissing her for a moment and whispered "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> please review!


End file.
